


The Elf's Wolf

by SubWonWooSimp (ThatMultiFandomSimp)



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMultiFandomSimp/pseuds/SubWonWooSimp
Summary: Artemis Winn is a young shapeshifter fighting for survival as well as fighting to keep control over her shift. She appears as a strong warrior, shifting into a large black wolf with bright golden eyes.After years of adventures, she finds herself journeying across Middle Earth with nine companions to destroy the one ring.Will she survive?Cross-Posted on my wattpad: _prettylittlethang_
Relationships: Legolas Greenleaf/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	The Elf's Wolf

Name:

Artemis Winn

Age:

Human years - 23 Shifter years old - 276 years old

Family:

Mother and father are presumed deceased, no siblings, was raised by Gandalf, he is the only family she has ever known

Weapons:

She's talented in all weapons, but she prefers to use her daggers or her bow

Shift Creature:

Her animal is a large black wolf with bright golden eyes. She has a scar running down her snout due to her torture when she was captured by orcs

Description:

Artemis is a beautiful young woman with amazing abilities and skills. She is five foot seven inches and she is fit with slightly noticeable muscles. She prefers little clothing and armor seeing as it is restrictive to her movement. She has gorgeous caramel skin with long braided hair and she carries herself with amazing confidence.

Backstory:

Artemis Winn was born to Margery and Tom Winn.

She had an awful start, constantly being judged and bullied for her shifting abilities she discovered she had when she turned four. After a few years, she was abandoned. Her mother left her in the middle of the woods when she was seven years old and since then she heard nothing of her or her father so she always presumed them to be dead.

After a few weeks of wandering around and fending for herself, she met Gandalf the Gray. He decided to take her in and raise her as his own daughter, and to her that's all she knew him as. She went around with him for years, constantly on some sort of adventure, either good or bad. Her life was infinitely better, not having to worry about hiding her power or fearing what people thought of her.

After a few years of calm she found herself traveling with Gandalf to the Shire; a quaint little village of sweet little beings called Hobbits.

And this, my friends, is where our story begins.


End file.
